Along The Shadow
by Endestprana
Summary: Part two of the angst...


" _ **Love never escapes from suffering…"**_

"Maru-chan, they've left…" Ruby said while she waved her hand towards the walking Dia and Kanan. Her smile suddenly vanished as she looked at her best friend with such worried look. "Are you sure you're okay, Maru-chan? I don't think you need to continue this… It's hurt to see you like this…" Ruby was worried about how passive Hanamaru was at her own relationship. Seeing her own girlfriend being treated as a girlfriend of her own respected senior back then put her into a mess. She couldn't protest Dia's decision. Especially after she said "I'd rather not having a happiness at all if it meant Kanan-san would be happy…" to Hanamaru back then. It hurts, but Maru didn't know a way to response to such conviction that filled with sadness and hopelessness from her girlfriend. When she told Ruby about it, her best friend was furious she almost confronted her sister for doing such cruel thing to Hanamaru, but Maru stopped her, saying that it was Dia's decision and she chose to respect that.

Hanamaru was shocked when the news about Mari's death spread around Uchiura. She couldn't believe that one of her best senior left this world in such a way. After seeing the news, Maru hurriedly went to Dia's house. She knew Dia must be feeling really hurt after the incident and she wanted to support her as much as she could. Arrived there, she was surprised. Dia wasn't crying at all. Maru then approached her, assuming that her girlfriend was putting a front, but Dia rejected her hug. She then directed Maru's view to her, wanting a full attention to what she's about to say.

"Hanamaru-san, I'm sorry for what's about to come, but I want to break up with you. I want to help Kanan went through this incident. Without Mari she's a mess and only I could help her now…" her words were laid bare as Maru was shocked with the sudden break-up

"W-Wait…, Dia! How could you decide such thing without even asking about it to me? Am I that unworthy to you?!" Hanamaru was filled with anger. She held it down, at least for now

"As I said before, I'm sorry but I have to do this. You know I always prioritized other's happiness before mine. I love you, Hanamaru-san. I do. But, if I leave Kanan alone, she might end up coming for Mari. I don't want to lose my best friend again. I don't need my own happiness if my best friend was suffering alone…"

"What the heck, Dia!? Kanan is a fine adult. You don't need to do such thing to help her! Don't be absurd, Dia! Are you treating this relationship like a game, where you could save your progress with me and make another with her!? No, it's not! I respected her enough, but if she took you from me then I have no choice but to confront her! Besides, she could just find a replacement for Mari–" her cheeks were all red as she unable to hold the anger any longer, but that right cheek was swollen not long after, as Dia slapped it with such force that she felt her teeth might be damaged inside

Dia was crying. Her eyes couldn't hold the tears any longer, especially after Maru said the forbidden words right to her face. Soon, Maru realized that as Dia left her in her house. Maru screamed really hard, as she cursed her own stupidity for not putting faith into her own beloved. As she looked back, it was clear that Dia wanted her to hold on for her. Waiting as she recovered her best friend to the way she was. Dia must be more hurt than herself. If the thing happened to her, she might ended up doing the same thing. No, she wouldn't. She's not as selfless as Dia. So Maru cried all alone until Ruby came home and comforted her.

A month passed quickly as Maru held her sadness when she saw Dia went on a date with Kanan. She's beyond angry at this point, but deep inside she didn't want to hurt Dia again with such selfishness. Seeing that it was the best way for her to redeem herself, she held it on. Over and over again. Until that night came. A rainy night. The clouds were storming all around, voiding people from getting out of their houses while thunders spread their sounds around Uchiura. That night, out of nowhere, Dia came to Maru's house. Drenched and her eyes were red. Ignoring all the questions inside her head, Maru quickly attend to Dia and took her inside.

"Dia… what happened to you?" worried look on Maru's face

"I couldn't take it anymore! She treated me as if I'm just a replacement for Mari-san. She never even addressed me with my name anymore. She called me Mari, you know?!" said Dia, as she cried her hearts out while Maru held herself from revealing her anger, not wanting to repeat the same mistake month ago "I'm becoming her best friend long before Mari-san came into our life! I should be more precious than Mari-san to her! How could she did this to me?! She even took my first kiss that I saved for you! How could she!? I'm just supporting her, it doesn't mean she needs to steal everything from me! How dares she!" Dia continued her rambling as Maru hugged her, slowly comforting her senior. When Dia seemed to stop, Maru kissed Dia and said "You've decided to help her, Dia. You need to see this through. You're not some kind of ignorant woman that only barks without producing real result. Don't worry, I will be by your side whenever you feel you can't take it anymore. I trust you Dia." to her now-crying senior.

"Really?"

"Of course!"

"Even though she stole your long-awaited kiss?"

"E-eerr—yes!"

"Hanamaru-san, thank you! I love you! I love you so much!"

Hanamaru knew about this side of Dia. She knew because there's no one else that's given the privilege of seeing this 'honest' side of her except Maru herself. It was more than enough of a proof for Maru to trust Dia's words earlier. She knew Dia still loved her. So all that she needed to do was enduring like what Dia did in her fake relationship. Until the time came when they would be able to be together again.


End file.
